Just This Once
by outtie2009
Summary: Otto and Twister go for a little swim... SLASH


Hey, guys, I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but it's been hectic since my little sister was recently born  and It was my b-day last Thursday. (By the way…. Prince Izzy- you know what I'd love for my b-day more than anything? A brand new slash fic! I'm kidding, but seriously, I miss you and your fics!) I got inspiration from this scene I'm acting out in theatre class, which is mostly the part before twister jumps out his window, and I thought the scene really portrayed the innocence of both Otto and Twister, and I thought it would be really cute to continue the scene.

Title: Just This Once…

By: Outtie2009

Pairings: Otto/Twister

Otto Rocket, a boy of fifteen, threw on a white t-shirt and a jean jacket, since it was a bit cold at 1:30 in the morning, and ran outside onto his best friend's, Twister Rodriguez, lawn, who was also fifteen.

Otto stopped when he reached the area below Twister's window. He paused for a moment, shivering a bit, then picked up a pebble and threw it at the window. He paused. No answer. He threw another one, and this time, he heard the window creak, and saw Twister's head pop out of it.

"What?" Twister rubbed his eyes groggily as he stared down at Otto, a bit annoyed. "It's 1:30."

"I'm bored."

"So entertain yourself, you got hands, don't you?"

"Ha, ha. Now come on, let's go do something."

"What?"

"I don't know, something."

"Like what?"

"Go climb to our secret spot? Climb that old bridge?"

"The secret spot isn't that much of a secret anymore, and we're too old to climb the bridge."

"Go swimming in Merv's pool?"

"My swim trunks are all in the laundry."

"We'll go skinny dipping."

"He's always watching his pool."

"So?"

"It's undignified."

"Fine." Otto paused, thinking. "We'll go to the lake."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"It's cold."

"That'll make the water feel warm, like swimming in velvet, come on."

"What if someone sees us?"

"Like who?"

"Like that rapist with the beady eyes and big stomach."

"He's in jail."

"There could be another rapist."

"You can run, can't you?"

"He's got a fast car, he'll catch me."

"You can hide, can't you?"

"He'll have a flashlight, he can sense fear, he'll find me."

"You can fight, can't you?"

"He's bigger than me."

"You can scream, can't you?"

"No one will hear."

"I'll hear you. Two against one."

"What if there are two? Or three? Or a whole gang of crazies watching us swim naked?"

"Black night, black water, they won't see us."

"What if they do? They'll come in and get us."

Otto grinned at the innocence of his friend. "Rapists can't swim that well."

Twister paused, thinking. "What about the cops?"

"It wouldn't be the same ones." Otto grinned a little, thinking of the time they had been caught skinny dipping in the ocean one year ago.

"How do you know?"

"They change beats."

"I saw them in the paper today. They saved a little girl. CPR. They called them heroes."

"It's good they saved the girl."

"Heroes. Heroes would come in and get us."

"They wouldn't ruin their uniforms."

"They'll take their uniforms off."

"Then they wouldn't be cops."

"They'd take off their medals."

"Then they wouldn't be heroes."

Twister ran his fingers through his hair. "They'll find our clothes, _again_. And they'll know they'll have two naked boys _again_. Then they'll hold our clothes over our heads and say "jump". I'll jump, they'll laugh, it'll be horrible."

"You won't jump."

"Yes I will. They'll have my clothes and I won't know what to do and I'll jump, and they'll laugh and call my parents."

"You will not jump. We will swim in the lake, have a nice swim, and if we're caught, we will look them in the eyes, no matter what they do or say, and show them that we know we're right. We will not jump."

"We won't?"

"Nope. Now come on, just this once."

Twister paused. "I can't."

"Why."

"My parents will hear."

"Tip-toe."

"My parents have radar."

"Climb out the window."

"There's nothing to climb onto."

"Jump."

"It's too far down."

"I'll catch you."

"You're too small to catch me."

Otto frowned a bit at the remark. "I've caught and held you a million times. Come on, jump!"

Closing his eyes, Twister jumped out the window, and Otto caught him, his knees buckling only slightly. Twister opened his eyes, thankful to have his feet on the ground.

One the boys got to the lake, they stripped down and quickly got into the water to escape the cold. To Twister's surprise, the water was pleasantly warm compared to the atmosphere surrounding them. Otto was right. It was a little like swimming in black velvet. He glanced over at Otto, who was grinning at him.

"I told you this would be fun."

Twister returned the grin, giving in. "You suck."

"I know."

Twister floated on his back and relaxed, letting the water lap against his bare sides. He was nearly in a complete reverie when he suddenly felt something pull him down, under the water.

_Oh, god! It's the rapist! No, worse, the cops! _Twister struggled against the strong grip on his torso, twisting and turning, trying to break free, trying to get the soft, small hand off of him. _Wait._

Twister grinned as he turned and began to tickle his intruder. The smaller redhead smiled and struggled to break free of Twister's grip, but to no avail. Finally, Twister stopped, and they both faced each other, Twister still gripping Otto at his sides, and smiled at each other.

Twister was speechless. It was at that exact moment he noticed how breathtaking Otto's bright, green, innocent eyes were, and how gorgeous he looked when his fiery red locks rested in front of his eyes, then floated in the water as the current flowed, since he had no headband on at the moment. Twister smiled at the seemingly glowing angel smiling at him, and something, at that moment, told his body to lean in and touch his lips to Otto's. He tightened his grip of Otto's sides and began to lean in. He was maybe an inch from Otto's face when Otto's eyes suddenly got big and he bolted for the surface. Feeling rejected, Twister followed him upward.

"Sorry." Twister muttered, not looking directly at Otto.

"Dude, you gotta-let go after-like, at least-a minute and-a half." Otto panted between breaths.

_So it wasn't my fault he left?_ "Huh?"

"I gotta breath, dude."

Twister smiled, realizing Otto had no idea that he has meant to kiss him under the water.

They were both silent for a few moments, when Otto looked over at Twister, smiled, and began to speak. "Look, I…"

A loud, blaring siren interrupted their silence rather rudely. The boys turned to see a police car stopping right at the edge of the lake! The two quickly swam to shore, grabbed their clothes, and ran into the woods, praying they wouldn't get caught.

Otto and Twister didn't stop running until they reached Twister's backyard, where they dressed and took a deep breath.

"That was close."

"Yeah."

"I told you." Twister stated. Otto gave him a dirty, yet playful, look.

Twister smiled. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

It took a matter of two minutes to reach Otto's house, since he lived right across the street from Twister. "I'm really glad you made me do that."

Otto smiled. "Yeah. Me too."

The two boys stood there, soaking wet, freezing, and silent, as if they were waiting for something.

Sensing the discomfort, Twister began to turn towards his house. "Well, I'll uhh… see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Otto began to open the door.

Suddenly, Otto paused and turned around. "Hey, Twister."

"Yeah?"

Otto smiled and walked over to Twister, and hesitantly placed a gentle, sweet kiss on his lips. Twister smiled against Otto's lips as he returned the kiss. When they broke apart, Otto rubbed the back of his neck, turning towards his house. "Good night."

Twister, alone in the middle of the cul-de-sac, still grinning like an idiot, whispered, "Good night."

Now was that cute or what? Please reply and Izzy- just sayin, It was my b-day last week, and It's fine if ur busy but we all miss you and ur fics! 


End file.
